rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Mines of Phandelver
Backstory More than five hundred years ago, clans of dwarves and gnomes made an agreement known as the Phandelver's Pact, by which they would share a rich mine in a wondrous cavern known as Wave Echo Cave. In addition to its mineral wealth, the mine contained great magical power. Human spellcasters allied themselves with the dwarves and gnomes to channel and bind that energy into a great forge (called the Forge of Spells), where magic items could be crafted. Times were good, and the nearby human town of Phandalin (pronounced fan-duh-lin) prospered as well. But then disaster struck when orcs swept through the North and laid waste to all in their path. A powerful force of orcs reinforced by evil mercenary wizards attacked Wave Echo Cave to seize its riches and magic treasures. Human wizards fought alongside their dwarf and gnome allies to defend the Forge of Spells, and the ensuing spell battle destroyed much of the cavern. Few survived the cave-ins and tremors, and the location of Wave Echo Cave was lost. For centuries, rumors of buried riches have attracted treasure seekers and opportunists to the area around Phandalin, but no one has ever succeeded in locating the lost mine. In recent years, people have resettled the area. Phandalin is now a rough-and-tumble frontier town. More important, the Rockseeker brothers-a trio of dwarves have discovered the entrance to Wave Echo Cave, and they intend to reopen the mines. Unfortunately for the Rockseekers, they are not the only ones interested in Wave Echo Cave. A mysterious villain known as the Black Spider controls a network of bandit gangs and goblin tribes in the area, and his agents have followed the Rockseekers to their prize. Now the Black Spider wants Wave Echo Cave for himself, and he is taking steps to make sure no one else knows where it is. The adventurers find themselves heading to Phandalin 1490 DR. Overview Lost Mine of Phandelver is divided into four parts. In part 1, "Goblin Arrows," the adventurers are on the road to the town of Phandalin when they stumble into a goblin ambush. They discover that the goblins (who belong to the Cragmaw tribe) have captured their dwarf friend Gundren Rockseeker and his escort, a human warrior named Sildar Hallwinter. The characters must deal with the ambushers and then follow their trail back to the goblins' hideout. They rescue Sildar and learn from him that Gundren and his brothers discovered a famous lost mine. Sildar knows only that Gundren and his map have been taken to somewhere called "Cragmaw Castle." In part 2, "Phandalin," the characters arrive in Phandalin to find it terrorized by the Redbrands, a gang of miscreants led by a mysterious figure called Glasstaff. A number of interesting NPCs can also be found in Phandalin, laying the hooks for short adventures in part 3. The Redbrands try to run the characters out of town, so the characters return the favor and storm the Redbrand lair. In a hidden stronghold beneath an old manor, they find that larno "Glasstaff" Albrek, the leader of the Redbrands, is taking his orders from someone called the Black Spider-and that the Black Spider wants the adventurers out of the picture. Part 3, "The Spider's Web," provides the characters with several short adventures in the region around Phandalin as they search for more information about the Black Spider and the dwarves' lost mine. The clues the characters picked up in Phandalin can lead them to spy on a mysterious wizard at the ruins of Old Owl Well, seek the advice of a dangerous banshee, oust a band of ores lurking at Wyvern Tor, and investigate the ruins of the town of Thundertree. Several of these leads point to Cragmaw Castle, which is the stronghold of King Grol, leader of the Cragmaw goblins. Here the characters discover that the Black Spider is a drow adventurer named Nezznar, and that the Cragmaw goblins work for him (drow are elves who hail from a realm deep underground). More importantly, they recover Gundren Rockseeker's map to the lost mine, or learn the mine's location from one of the other leads they unearth during part 3. Following the map or the directions to the lost mine brings the characters to part 4, "Wave Echo Cave." That lost underground complex is now overrun by undead and strange monsters. Nezznar the Black Spider is there with his loyal followers, exploring the mines and searching for the legendary Forge of Spells. The adventurers have the opportunity to avenge Gundren Rockseeker, to ensure the prosperity and security of Phandalin by clearing the rich mine of its monsters, and to put an end to the troublemaking of the Black Spider-if they can survive the dangers of the Lost Mine of Phandelver. Adventure Hook You can let players invent their own reasons for visiting Phandalin, or you can use the following adventure hook. The backgrounds and secondary goals on the character sheets also provide characters with motivations for visiting Phandalin. Meet Me in Phandalin The characters are in the city of Neverwinter when their dwarf patron and friend, Gundren Rockseeker, hires them to escort a wagon to Phandalin. Gundren has gone ahead with a warrior, Sildar Hallwinter, to attend to business in the town while the characters follow with the supplies. The characters will be paid 10 gp each by the owner of Barthen's Provisions in Phandalin when they deliver the wagon safely to that trading post. Levels 1-5 Locations: Neverwinter, Phandalin, Conyberry, Thundertree, Leilon, Wyvern Tor, Cragmaw Hideout, Cragmaw Castle, Triboar Trail, Old Owl Well, Wave Echo Cave Parties * Samurai Category:Adventure